versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffith
Griffith is the main antagonist of the Berserk series. Background Once a child of poor background, Griffith always showed to be a more ambitious person than anyone else around him. Every so often, he would find himself looking at a faraway castle, dreaming of one day obtaining his own kingdom. It was in those same slums that he lived in, seeking for a future, where an old woman gave him a crimson pendant and stated that he would one day conquer the world. Years later, Griffith formed the Band of the Falcon, a group of mercenaries that adopted a number of peculiar characters of great skill. With a small army under his wing, the Falcon set forth into the path toward the realization of his dream, all while making many sacrifices for the sake of the people that followed him. Eventually, Griffith recruited a mercenary named Guts, who became his best friend and comrade. Together, the two of them worked hard to gain the favor of Midland's nobility, as well as ending the 100-year long war between Midland and Tudor. However, due to the lust for a dream that plagued Guts after seeing Griffith's conviction, the two separated themselves. This led Griffith to a tremendous depression, and after a chain of catastrophes, his downfall from the nobility that he had fought so hard to become a part of. Luckily for him, his misfortune came to an end during the night of the Eclipse, where, at the cost of the lives of most of his comrades, he gained the power of a god, and regained the conviction that he had lost due to his old friend's departure. Now a member of the God Hand and known as Femto, Griffith waited for the moment of his resurrection, which eventually came true. In his brand new body, Griffith kept on working hard toward building his empire. After a lifetime of struggle, Griffith finally became the savior of humanity and the king of Falconia. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Has damaged and matched Guts, who is able to exert this level of energy when moving at his fastest.) | At least 'Large City Level (Redirected an attack that one-shot Ganishka, who can create large clouds.), Multi-Continent Level 'or higher with reality warping (Merged the earthly and astral planes of the world with a blast that could be seen engulfing most of the planet.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Comparable to Guts, who can react to Ganishka's lightning.) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Has taken hits from Guts and Nosferatu Zodd.) | At least Large City Level (Casually stopped the attack that killed Ganishka.), possibly Multi-Continent Level or higher (Should be equal to his own AP.) Hax: Fear Inducement | Fear Inducement, Incorporeality, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Spiritual Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Repelling evil beings, Acausality. Intelligence: Genius (Has proven himself to be one of the greatest tacticians in the world. Started his own army, and later a nation from scratch and used manipulative tactics to better the world's views on him to the point of even the Pope thinking he's a savior.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Unrivaled Skill:' Griffith has proven time and time again that he's one of the most skillful fighters in the series. Often dispatches enemies with little more than a few swings of his sword. Often targets vital organs with his strikes in order to end the fight swiftly. When fighting against foes with larger and heavier weapons, he's able to use that size and weight difference to his advantage. *'Tactical Genius: '''Both in one-on-one combat and all-out wars, Griffith has an incredible amount of talent. With a measly band of mercenaries, he was able to trounce the many groups of knights that perpetuated the war between Midland and Tudor. This is largely due to his keen intellect when it comes to directing powerful units like Guts. After his reincarnation, he's still directing an army of humans and demons in order to protect humanity and appear as the true savior of the world. This clever façade involved merging the physical and astral planes of reality for the sake of creating a menace from whom he can defend humanity. *'Martial Arts: Even when unarmed, Griffith has knowledge of hand to hand combat. Casually immobilized Guts when he was trying to throw a punch at him. *'''Fear Inducement: Even before his rebirth, his eyes had a menacing feeling to them. Just one look from him scared an important political figure to the point of trembling. After his rebirth, his mere presence made Ganishka, one of the cruelest and most powerful demons in the world, tremble like a scared child. *'Demon Transformation:' Due to the events that took place in the Eclipse, Griffith became the most powerful demon in the Berserk series, Femto. As a member of the God Hand, he is now among the ranks of divinity. After his reincarnation, all of the powers that he had as Femto became part of his default body. Although it only serves a visual purpose, he can tap into Femto's physical appearance at will. After achieving this form, he gains an enormous amount of power and many new abilities. **'Incorporeality: '''His body resides in the Astral plane of reality, and as such, it cannot be harmed by conventional means. Only spiritual manipulation, magic, and Astral weapons can harm him. **'Telekinesis: As Femto, Griffith has shown the ability to telekinetically control everything around him. Casually pushed around Guts without any effort. Managed to stop things like explosions or spatial rifts. **'Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation: '''As Femto, Griffith has shown a certain degree of reality warping. From a minuscule rift in space-time, he was able to create a massive rift that merged the physical plane of reality with the astral one. This rift visibly covered most of the Earth and even was visible from space. It's likely that it engulfed the whole planet. Created the Kingdom of Falconia along with numerous massive buildings out of thin air. It grants him a degree of acausality, seeing as he stopped a sword strike from the Sword of Actuation, which "contained the substance of causality". **'Fate Manipulation: 'As a being with divine properties, it's been shown that fate itself is on his side. Likely a result of his image being what the collective unconsciousness desires most. If something can miss him, it will. Avoided hundreds of arrows fired at him and his army in a seemingly impossible to dodge way without visibly using any of his powers. **'Spiritual Manipulation: 'Griffith has an immense level of spiritual manipulation. Not only can he see the souls of the dead, but he can also interact with them. He can also grant the gift of spiritual sight to normal people. He uses this ability to allow deceased people to interact with their loved ones. As seen in his encounter with Ganishka, he is able to purge spirits and spiritual forms without even touching them physically. **'Wing Stones: 'After his rebirth, he gained the ability to create massive stone-like structures known as Wing Stones. These structures have the power to repel evil beings. Equipment *'Sword: A thin and long saber that Griffith uses as his weapon of choice. *'Armor: '''A suit of thin silver armor that Griffith often wears. Includes a helmet that makes him look like a falcon. *'Crossbow: A repeater crossbow that Griffith uses to fire arrows at the enemy. *'''Horse: '''A beautiful white steed that Griffith uses as his main method of transportation. Key '''Pre-Eclipse | Post-Eclipse Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Blocked strikes from Guts. *Was able to stab Guts. *Bested Guts in combat several times. *Took down Guts with his bare hands. *Casually decapitated armored soldiers. *Sliced Nosferatu Zodd's arm off. *Casually stabbed a Kushan through the head. *(Femto) Stopped a slash from the Sword of Actuation. *(Femto) Tore Ganishka apart with his spatial manipulation. *(Femto) Redirected an attack from the Sword of Actuation that killed Ganishka in one shot. *(Femto) Encompassed the Earth with the light that warped the world. *Killed the king of giants with a single stab. Speed/Reactions *Dodged strikes from Guts. *Walked on the edge Guts' sword after dodging a strike from it. *Erased a blast from Guts' arm cannon before it reached him. *Effortlessly sliced off a Kushan's head faster than anyone could see. *Superior to Nosferatu Zodd and Serpico, who can react to lightning. *Superior to Locus, who stopped dozens of arrows right after they were shot. Durability/Endurance *While gravely injured, survived falling off a carriage. *Took a hit from Nosferatu Zodd. *Casually stopped an attack from Skull Knight's Sword of Actuation. *His body cannot be harmed by earthly forces. Skill/Intelligence *After a short investigation, figured out the identity of a man who tried to get him killed. *Led the Hawks to victory in many important battles. *Singlehandedly ended a 100-year war using the Hawks. *Successfully formed his own small army of mercenaries. *Became one of the most successful men in Midland despite starting out as nothing more than a peasant. *Burned down the building where the queen of Midland was hiding. *His mere presence was able to make the Emperor of the Kushan shake in fear despite being a powerful Apostle. *Tricked Ganishka into returning to his human form. *Convinced the Pope that he was an envoy of God. Powerscaling At the current point of the Berserk story, Griffith is the strongest character in the series sans the Idea of Evil. As a member of the God Hand, he is superior to any and all Apostles, and given the potency of his spiritual manipulation, he is undoubtedly more powerful than any of the mages and their elementals. Only other members of the God Hand should be comparable to him in power at this point. Weaknesses *Depression can lead him to inadequate decisions sometimes. *As Femto, he can be harmed by spirits and other forces that affect the Astral plane. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Berserk Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Bow Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Knights Category:Royalty